Pop Princess
by Amu Chi
Summary: New version! Ikuto lives in the future, where vampires are segregated and placed in camps. He goes to Sekiyo High where he has to deal with beatings and his feelings for the Pop Princess of the school, Hinamori Amu, who he hates, but wants. READ PlZ!
1. Princess meets Vampire

****

Pop Princess (Re-done)

Chapter 1

by: Iggy

* * *

**Iggy: So someone hacked my account and deleted my story, and I don't have any of my stuff for it so basically I have to totally re-do this story! GAH! I luckily changed all my account info so hopefully it will not happen again. I can say one good thing about my story getting deleted, I can change it to what I was originally planning. I just hope I can get support from all of my old readers on my new decision with the story... Wish me luck... _ Like none of it is going to be the same btw, just warning you! Don't hate me, hate the person who hated my story and hacked my account and deleted my story! **

* * *

The stereotypical high school consists of a multitude of cliques; Preps, Jocks, Goths, Punks, Emos, Gleeks, Thespians, band geeks, nerds, and quite a few others. Too bad my high school isn't stereotypical, we have vampires. Unlike the stories, vampires are not good looking creatures who can seduce any human. We are very weak creatures who rely on blood as food. We are scarce in number, the ratio of vampires to humans is 1:500, meaning that the humans out number the vampires. Up until about ten years ago, vampires hid their identities and tried to blend in with the humans. When the truth came out, the humans acted fast to find all vampires. They segregated us and put us in camps to separate us from them. Wherever we go we have specific areas for vampires, labeled even, and if we disobey the laws, we are taken away to a torture area until we learn our place. Nobody wants to live the life of a vampire, especially not me, but I was born this way, and there is nothing I can do about it.

* * *

I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi and I attend Sekiyo High, the only highschool in Japan that allows vampires to attend classes with humans.

I only have one friend, his name is Akio, like all vampires, he is very tall and extremely thin, with pale white skin. He has sandy Blond hair that is long in the front and short in the back, his bangs are generally covering his light blue eyes. Unlike many vampires, who all have a tendency to have dark hair and dark eyes, he has light hair and eyes because he is a half vampire. Although half vampires are frowned upon, they are treated more like humans than regular vampires and are able to get along with the humans. Half vampires only have fangs, but are not blood thirsty like regular vampires, so they are not considered a threat.

Vampires are at the bottom of the popularity pyramid, under nerds even. So when I arrive at school and am thrown into a dumpster by a group of nerds, well that is just a stereotypical day for me.

I pop up from the trash can and gasp for air, soon after I find Akio walking up to the dumpster with a concerned look on his face. "Who trashed you this time?"

"Fucking nerds..." I cuss, peeling a rotten banana peel off of my shoulder.

Akio grabbed my shoulders and helped me out of the dumpster. "You can't go into school looking like that..." He said pinching his nose between his fingers and pointing at my dirty school uniform. "Its against school rules."

"Well its a good thing I brought an extra uniform..." I head behind the school and change my clothing. I stuff my dirty clothing in a bag and then head to class.

* * *

I walk into class to find all eyes glaring at me as I made my way to the back of the class. I head to my assigned seat and plop down, brooding. Vampires are placed in the back of the class, at least one seat between them and a human.

The door swings open and I find myself licking my lips as my fangs grow longer, showing themselves. A sweet aroma hits my nostrils and I inhale it deeply. In walked one of the humans I hated most of all, little miss Pop Princess herself, Amu Hinamori.

Everyone in the room swooned as she walked by, greeting her cheerily, and fainting if she said hi back. There is not a single male in the school who is not attracted to her, nor a single female who does not want to be her. I seem to be the only one who does not like her, in fact I fucking hate her, and everything that she is.

She sat down two seats in front of me and threw her pink hair over her shoulder, her sent hitting me in the face again. I let out a low growl in anger. She heard the growl and looked over her shoulder towards me, confused. I looked away and she just shrugged her shoulders before going back to scribbling in her notebook.

I hate the fact that my vampire hormones, which are two times worse than a male humans', are thirsting for Amu Hinamori, the one girl I despise above all girls in the school. I spent the rest of the class fighting my hormones, banging my head against my desk, causing some glances in my direction.

* * *

I was glad that school was finally over for the day, as soon as the bell rang I was out of the school in a flash, I had to get home before the Jocks found me to give me my weekly beating. I spotted them from the corner of my eye and I was sprinting down the street. I turned a corner and found myself surrounded.

"Hey, Vampire." Kukai, the school's most athletic jock, and head of his little gang, grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me to the ground. He kicked me in the gut, causing me to wince in pain. Him and his jock friends laughed at my pain. He bent over and grabbed me by my hair and then repeatedly bashed my head into the pavement until I was bleeding in multiple spots.

"Rot in Hell..." I say spitting at him.

He is angered by that and then curb stomps my head, causing me to faint from the impact.

His friends kick my unconscious body, laughing. "Learn your place, freak." Then they all ran off continuing to laugh.

...

I open my eyes slowly, and sit up, leaning against a cold brick wall. "Fucking... humans..." I look around, but everything is blurry. I use my hands to search for my glasses which must have fallen off when he curb stomped me. I finally find them, but when I put them on I realize that they are cracked. "Just... great..." I slowly get up and limp towards my house, using the buildings as my support. Eventually I run out of wall to use and find myself collapsing onto the middle of the street.

A blinding white light came into my vision and I realized that it was a car, heading straight towards me. "So this is how I'm going to die, huh?" I let out a low chuckle. "Fine... maybe hell is better than this place..." I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself in a car, laying in someone's lap. I turn my head and look up to find myself looking at Hinamori Amu. "Am I in hell?" I whisper.

She glared at me. "That is not the nicest of thing to say to someone who saved your life."

"Is he awake?" A woman asked.

"Yes mother." Amu replied. I couldn't tell what the woman looked like, she was too blury.

The mother let out a light sigh in relief. "That is good."

"Why are you... helping me..?" I ask. "Any human would just let me rot, they would be happy to run me over with a car..."

Amu flicked my forehead. "Will you stop acting so... pathetic? Not all humans are vampire haters. My mom studies vampires, she finds vampires very interesting and she wants to learn all about them." Amu smiled at her mother.

"Aww, thank you honey." Her mother was going to cry, I could smell the salty substance.

Amu patted her mother's shoulder. "Don't cry mom."

Amu's mother wiped her tears from her eyes, "I'll be okay, thank you Amu. Now we just can't let your father know..."

"Does he hate vampires?" I ask rolling my eyes.

"No, he hates boys."

I find myself being helped out of the vehicle and into a very nice house. It was much nicer than where I lived, in a cold cement house. I am dragged up to Amu's room, which was smaller than what I expected it would be.

"Amu, help me with his clothes. I will be right back with a change of clothes for him." Her mother commanded and then left the room.

I could smell Amu's nervousness as she unbuttoned my school uniform's top. Why would she be nervous? If the rumors about her slutty ways are true, then this would be nothing, no?

I grabbed her hand, taking it off my shirt. "It is okay, I can do it." I fumble with the buttons and grow frustrated. Amu grabbed my shirt but I pushed her hands away. "I said I got it."

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked, frustrated.

I glare at her, "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Why are you pushing me away? Do you not like me or something?" She asks angrily.

I finally get my shirt off and toss it to the side. Then she helps me stand up as I take off my pants and slide them off my legs. "Everyone does not have to like you, ya know..." I find myself falling to the ground when she stops supporting me, my pants around my ankles. "What the hell?" I exclaim.

"I want a better reason, why do you hate me?" She asks, her arms crossed over her chest.

I remove my pants from around my ankles, leaving me in my crimson red boxers. "Because everyone likes you."

Amu's mother walks in the room and helps me off the ground. "Goodness! Amu, why didn't you help him off the ground? Here is a change of clothes, they are my husband's, but you can borrow them. He won't miss them." She walked me to a bathroom, "Here is a shower, you can use it and then change into the pjs. I'll wash your uniform." She closes the door behind her and I strip the rest of my clothes and then get in the shower, turning on the water. I realize that there isn't any soap or shampoo.

I hear a light knock on the door and then it slowly creaks open. "Hey... um, I forgot to give you shampoo and soap..." Amu said hesitantly. I could smell her blood as it ran up to her cheeks.

I open the glass door of the shower and hold out my hand for her to give me the soap and shampoo.

She looks away embarrassed and hands me the products. "Here."

"Thanks. My name is Ikuto by the way, not um." I say before heading into the shower.

She nods her head and then left.

I wash my hair and then rinse it out, then I grab the bar of soap and begin to wash my body, starting with my face and then my arms and chest, but then I find myself dropping the soap and falling to the floor, passing out with the hot water hitting my face, drowning me.

* * *

**Iggy: Okay, so this is the beginning of my new version of Pop Princess! Hope it turns out as good as the first version of it. I'll update when I receive at least 20 reviews! Till then! NO FLAMING! BTW this is no way related to any vampire stories! OKAY?**


	2. Vampire Bites Princess

Pop Princess

Chapter 2

by: Iggy

* * *

Last time:

I hear a light knock on the door and then it slowly creaks open. "Hey... um, I forgot to give you shampoo and soap..." Amu said hesitantly. I could smell her blood as it ran up to her cheeks.

I open the glass door of the shower and hold out my hand for her to give me the soap and shampoo.

She looks away embarrassed and hands me the products. "Here."

"Thanks. My name is Ikuto by the way, not um." I say before heading into the shower.

She nods her head and then left.

I wash my hair and then rinse it out, then I grab the bar of soap and begin to wash my body, starting with my face and then my arms and chest, but then I find myself dropping the soap and falling to the floor, passing out with the hot water hitting my face, drowning me.

* * *

AMU'S POV

A few minutes after I leave the bathroom, feeling a bit warm in the face, I hear a loud thud from inside the room. I turn around and knock on the door, "Ikuto? Are you okay?" I shout so that he could hear me over the water. I waited for a second but received no reply, so I called to him again and I still had no reply. I quickly open the door in panic to find the shadow of Ikuto's body lying on the shower floor, I run over to the shower and slide open the door to find Ikuto's naked body lying there, the water drowning him. I reach over and turn off the water and then quickly grab a towel and dry him off slightly, then wrap it around his waist, ignoring the fact that he was naked. "Ikuto?" I ask worried, slapping his face lightly, but he didn't wake up. I would ask my mother for help in this situation, but she left to get some bandages and other things at the market. "Great...!" I quickly tilt his head back and part his pale lips and then bend over and place my lips on his, blowing air into his lungs. Then I press on his chest, and repeat the process a couple of times. When I tried the last time, his fangs graze my lips, cutting them. "Ah!" I exclaim, running my tongue over my lips.

Ikuto began to stirr, he coughed up some water and then unconsciously ran his tounge across his fangs. He shot up, his eyes open wide and changing colors from blue to red.

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" I ask worried, scooting up close to him and placing my hand on his forehead.

He grabbed my wrist in his long fingers and placed my small hand on his naked chest.

My eyes watched a drop of water trail down his neck and onto his chest, falling onto my index finger before trailing back up to his glazed over eyes. "Um... Ikuto?" I try to remove my wrist from his hand, but his grip tightens around it, causing me to let out a soft cry in pain. "Please let go..."

Ikuto pulled my wrist causing me to fall against his chest, he leaned forward and ran his hot tounge up from my collar to my earlobe, causing me to shiver. Is this the same guy who told me not that long ago that he hated my guts? He nibbled on my earlobe and I let out a small moan. "Your smell is intoxicating.." He whispered hotly into my ear.

"I.. um..." I was embarrassed and slightly turned on at the same time. In one swift movement my back was on the white tile floor and Ikuto was hovering above me, his towel dangerously close to sliding off of his hips. I noticed his eyes which held a hint of lust and hunger, and his fangs, which grew longer. His fangs were so beautiful, I couldn't help but reach out and touch them, his eyes watching my small fingers wearily, but interested. When I finally touched them, his eyes held confusion, but automatically turned back to hunger and lust when I cut my finger on one of his canines. He took my finger and placed it in his mouth sucking on it tenderly, causing me to blush. "Um.. thanks.." I draw my finger away and then brush my hair off of my shoulder, my finger tracing a line of blood across my neck accidentally.

Ikuto's eyes grew wide and then he leaned over and licked the blood off of my neck before kissing it gently. "I want... just one... bite..." I could tell that he was fighting the urge to bite me, he looked like he was in pain and I did not want him to be in pain..

"Just do it..." I say hesitantly. "If it is causing you so much pain, then bite me."

He looked at me confused and worried. "I... shouldn't.. but I'm so... hungry..." He was starting to act like the Ikuto from before, the awkward and nerdy one. His eyes were beginning to change back to their original color.

I didn't know why, but something in the back of my head was screaming at me to let him bite me, like even if he bites me, I will be okay. So I bit my bottom lip, drawing some blood, causing Ikuto's eyes to become drawn to the blood and change back to red.

Ikuto's lips attacked mine, his tongue licking up the blood and sucking on my lip. I couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were against mine, although they attacked my lips roughly. His kisses made me blush, his lips trailed down from my lips and hovered over my neck for a second.

"Bite me..." I say hesitantly, then before I knew it, the most pleasurable feeling shot through me as his fangs sunk into my neck. I could feel him drinking my blood right out of me. "Ah!" I moan, grabbing onto his bare shoulders.

"Get away from my daughter you monster!"

I feel myself getting dragged away from Ikuto, blood still seeping out of my neck. I watch as my father runs up to Ikuto and grabs him by the neck, getting ready to strangle him to death.

My little sister Ami runs up to me with a cloth to wipe the blood off. "Amuu!" She exclaims, crying. "Sissy? Awe you okay?" She hugs me freaking out that I was going to die.

Soon my mother runs into the house and up the stairs, grabbing my father. "Honey, get off him! He is a vampire!"

"Don't you think I noticed? He was sucking my daughter's blood!" He screamed angrily trying to get his hands back around Ikuto's neck.

* * *

My family sat around the dinner table with Ikuto, an awkward silence filled the air. Ikuto chewed his steak quietly while looking at the table and glancing up at me occasionally and then at my father. My father shoved food into his mouth angrily, his eyes shooting daggers into Ikuto's head. My mom ate quietly, watching the scene before her unfold. I chewed my food slowly, looking at the ground, thinking about what happened between Ikuto and I not too long ago. Ami chewed her food happily, bouncing up and down in her chair while humming a tune.

My father shot out of his chair, "Dinner is over, Ikuto, leave, now." He said glaring at Ikuto, pointing at the door.

"But dad, we are not even finished eating!" I complain.

He gave me the angriest look that I have ever seen. "Don't give me that tone, go to your room Amu."

Ikuto shot up out of his chair, "Listen, sir, don't get angry at Amu, this is my fault, I will go home." He turned to my mother and I and bowed, "Thank you for everything." He took his school uniforms and then left.

I ran up to my room and walked out onto my deck, all of a sudden I see Ikuto fly up into the sky, large bat wings protruding out of his back. The way he flew up into the sky, the moon glowing around him, it took my breath away. "Ikuto..." I let out a small, dreamy sigh as I watch him fly away.

* * *

**Iggy: I updated! Yay! I'll update again when I receive 20 more reviews! Also, I would like to say thanks to everyone who has been so understanding. I find it funny that everyone likes this version better than the old one. Haha. Anyway, I will see you soon! **


End file.
